


Dancing with the Witch

by aelcyone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelcyone/pseuds/aelcyone
Summary: Yuta has a mystery date.





	Dancing with the Witch

It was strangely silent at the dorms. Yuta was laying on the couch in the living room with mark by his side. They were watching " the Notebook", while Yuta was drawing something, as he had already seen it before and could recite most of the words. Everyone else was either out or stuck in their rooms. They could occasionally hear Taeil grunting as he worked out, which made them break out in laughter, especially Mark. Yuta hang with the expectation of more from the night. He was seeing a certain someone whom he couldn't speak of to anyone, whom was as terrifying as he was enthralling, whom he reckoned would be the beginning of the end. 

the Bell door rang, loudly announcinf its existence, he pretended not to care, firmly holding on to His pencil and paper, but nothing had sounded louder during the entirety of his day ,second only the pause that ensued as Mark stopped the film, went to the door, exchanged minor words and came back holding a small wine coloured box, acompanied by a note, adressed to none other than Nakamoto Yuta. Yuta was elated, suprised and overwhelmed all at once. It was so difficult to hide. He forced his smile not to colour his face, but couldn't think clearly enough to not drop his drawing to the side immediatly. Mark was holding it towards him with a knowing smirk. Wondering when and if he was gonna spill. But how could Yuta tell anyone about this situation..... 

" They're just a fan,Mark. " he started, but staring at Mark's innocent eyes he felt regret blatantly lying to him in such a way"Please don't tell anyone about this, Mark." Yuta pleaded, taking the small box from him, sturnly. " I just wanna keep it private." he blushed.

"Damn, it's serious. I am really happy for you. " Mark nodded, thinking slowly about what his friend would be feeling. " Well I am going to my room then. " 

Yuta wanted to tell him it was okay to stay, that he wanted to tell him every small detail of his entire affair, that he wanted to scream from the rooftops every single nuance of feeling he was experiencing, yet his anticipation was too strong, he would be grateful afterall,for privacy when opening what was in that box and reading the adjoining note. So he started staring gratefully at Mark as he was leaving, struggling however with another seemingly endless battle with time, solitude was then his only hope

He read the note first.The words were simple, explicit, innocent. " We shall meet in the darkness. " Signed The witch king. The sound of a thousand horses started nailing his spirit from his chest. He was gone. Completely gone. And yet hadn't even unwrapped the package. He wanted to meet, that night, that moment, when Yuta wasn't even dressed, or had even apploed BB cream on his face, he was going to have to allow the other to see him in his bearest state? Impossible! He wasn't about to disgrace the thoughts of his bethrothed with the sheer reality of his own ungroomed face. He wasn't going to doll up with eyeshadow either but he was going to make him self somehwat presentable in the very least. In the verge of these thoughts he almost forgot to bring with him the tiny box, which he kept glancing at, as he tied his hair up and changed his earrings, put on an actual shirt, put on perfume, and wondered about wether he should put on some eyeshadow afterall. Already 10 minuts had passed, his thoughts were torturing him and, anymore time and he knew the King would be upset. Yuta told himself he was being silly, he just needed to go and be done with it. He put the box in his pocket and left his room. The small box Burned a small hole in his chest as he visualised the precious flow that ir posessed.

Yuta was outside, finally. He saw the town car, on the opposite side of the street. They must be going somewhere fancy yet extremely private. The King couldn't quite yet be seen in public, which turned out great for him, as he had to avoid beeing seein in public aswell. He crossed the street in the dark, looking sideways closely as to not get hit by any cars and entered the car.

And there he was. Yuta couldn't call him a man for that designation had failed to describe him for long now. But he was a man once. Now he is something Yuta found much more appealing. He was darkness itself, wrapped in a twisted state. Or more of a servant of evil. A vessel. He could only remember now,staring at him, how he felt when the witch king layed his hands on his shoulder, it was just a small touch but so heavy in meaning and impact he was transfixed. Yuta wanted to be touched again, and again, and until evermore, so he hoped the night would bring him closer to it, regardless of how treachorous a path that could end up being.

It was staring out the window, coy, with a heavy surrounding atmosphere. Yuta waited patiently. The Witch King didn't hurry, he lowered his head first, and then slowly turned to look at Yuta. Darkness was all that was buried under the pitch black metal headpiece he wore. But Yuta knew something dwelled within. Something that was more than the evil that had overtaken the heart of what was once mortal and fragile, which was not filled with darkness but with the spirit of nobility that carried him towards life, beyond such he just wanted to be touched.The King was turned to him, yuta would swear there was a smile unseen, and he noticed the coated hands of the King closing in on his. 

"Yuta, you fulfilled my request.I am most grateful. " the witch king dragged in his chilling tone, speaking with great difficulty" I am going to take you somewhere we can spend some time alone, away from the shackles of your human life and from the Vortex of evil my own spirit was posessed by. " Yuta smiled slightly, frozen in place by his voice, and the squeeze on his hand. he tried to breathe, and show that even though it frightened him he had no intention of backing down or running away. Hes wide eyed, perplexed , at the dark creatures that was before him where he had to believe something else lied as he held the King's hand, took it towards his mouth, and put his lips onto the ring it carried.

"I am all yours, my King. " Yuta solemnly vowed, in a trembling voice. Time stopped. As slow as the pointers of the hour in a watch. Until the King removed his hands, drastically, as if holding back, and stared at the window again. Yuta turned away aswell, overwhelmed, and trying to give the other space, however awkward the moment may be. The car initiated motion and off they were to a destination unknown in the night. The time ran for so long across the night Yuta had his thoughts elsewhere, or perhaps it was more comfortable after so long. The nerves he could feel from the other were overwhelming, though his intentions weren't subtle. Not as he could guess him sliding from his seat slightly, and his clothed hand reaching nearer to yuta's hand, feeling it. It was almost as if they were in a movie. Yuta didn't move his hands away, afcorse he wouldn't, as they were coarsing waves of anticipation to his body, the anticipation the King would touch him, perhaps right there, so Yuta felt himself rise, he felt his cheeks redden and his breath escape him.

The witch king moved further from Yuta's hand, as he had been met by no resistance or hesitation in acceptance of his offer, a clothed metal hand was creeping higher. Unyielding in it's afirmation The time passed and the tension between them carried on building towards completely unberable heights. The hand crept slowly further up, towards his inner thigh, and yuta was struggling to not turn around and touch the other bringing their lips together, in all the might he posessed. He feared staring back at the King for he would see how truly skin ratted ,he was, how breathing was difficult, how his skin was about to display the glowing terror of sweat, how his mind was a tornado of lust. The hand kept creeping further and he just couldn't handle it anymore. 

The hand was held and no longer in control of itselft, Yuta embraced it at first, gently, to assure the King it his hand belonged on his flesh, he interlaced his fingers with the king, feeling the gratting of his rings and coarse texture of the leather on his fingers, and pullled it without further ado to his crotch, encouraging the king to feel him, pleading him to do so...at first afcorse only with his hands, as he not dared to look, but then a spurge of bravery ir lunacy presented itself in his spirit and he looked at the expressioneless void that was the kings face, desesperate, Collider, dying in his Touch already. Completely unaware he had stopped breathing entirely, his head started feeling dizzy. The King made no perceivable gesture, at worst a tiny sound expelled from his shadowed hood, signaling his shock. 

Yuta kept his gaze, warm, intense and ever hopeful. He needed the King to have some reaction. To give him what he had promised, even though not even yuta himself fully understood why he wanted it in the first place. Some of his promises of a world far beyond what yuta could imagine were the culprit he supposed. His daily life, even with all the excitment it entailed, never seemed to appeaze a lasting yearning he couldn't quite describe. Wealth was one of them. He only imagined what he could do with all the might and wealth the king could promise him. The excitment of discovering the unknown and the limits of himself. The intense mindnumbing pleasures he could experience were he to allow the king to touch him with all his magic.

"Will I be able to kiss you tonight?" Yuta left hanging in the air. The silence so loud it could blind any innocent bystander nearby. Yuta almost furious in his beckoning gaze, his hand helding tightly onto the other's leaving him breathless given the pressure in his thigh. The king stepped back slightly, stunned. Though Yuta wouldn't let go of his grip. The King glanced at him, and he glanced away a second time. Yuta's request left him with embarrsment, in whichever part that was left of his soul. He was as nervous as he was anxious,as he was could be expected to be, at the prospect of after thousands of years roaming the shadows of the earth all in his lonesome with only creatures of the night to be his company, he would be able to touch a person as young, pure and beautiful as yuta's was. He was ashamed of his desire to indulge in such a precious being. To corrupt his body and his soul itself, he wished it wasn't such a necessary evil. The suprise that Yuta seemed to want to want a taste of the evil that invaded his soul was by far the most impactful on his soul. He told himself, one mouthless hesitation, one trace of fear in the other's eyes, he would leave yuta in his own world, subject only to the dangers found in the world of the mortals of which he would be able to handle skillfully , as the healthy , intelligent and sane mortal such as he was. 

" My body will become yours, my dear. " he replied, his voice trembling and shaking from the emotion of such a confession. " My body will become such as yours, for a few hours, for all the bliss we can muster along that time. I will look like a young healthy human, as i was once, when i was innocent. Such as you are now. You might however not find me attractive, and if that is the case, so be it. I will have you know, however that i will have no resentments towards however you may feel about me. I will kindly remove myself from the situation, and from your life, if so is your desire. Afcorse i will become desesperate at the thought of you leaving me, but i will never stand in the way of your happiness, if distance turns out to be what you need from me." 

Yutas voice trembled with the King, as he Spoke, his moving tone touched him. He simply wished he could caress his cheek and tell him everything was going to BE okay. He was looking forward to this. "Distance is the last thing on my mind, my lord...and saviour. Especially tonight. I wish i was kissing you already. " "You flatter me" the King flailed his arms about in both fear and embarrasment. He would have given everything to be kissing yuta at that very moment. 

They arrived to their destination. They were far from the city now . It was a secluded location. Yuta couldn't have reenacted the way to the building, had he tried to, though he did have other things on his mind. It was indeed a building. Albeit one shrouded in mystery....and enclosed by a forest. it seemed as it been built that year. There were four stories, and what seemed to be two towers erected at each side of the building. It was painted in dark grey and black. It was more than a building, yuta realised as he stepped out of the car and tryied to discern within the darkness what he was up against. It was a fortress. A 21th century castle. It was nothing short of impressive. 

"Nice digs." Yuta threw casually at the king. Blushing slightly afterwards noticing his tone, but in his suprise he couldn't help himself. The king chuckled at him. 

"It'z amazing how much fear you can instill in people when you are 3000 thousand years old, you haveve a bodyguard and the wealth of your ancesters stretches out through several worlds. Things just come to you. "he replied, in the casual tone he was directed in. " This is my small abode in this particular part of the world. Someday you might see the others. I can't take you to some, for they are in a different world and they wouldn't be pleased with me bringing my.....i should go no further with that sentence, i should just say i might one day take you to my home on the Sakhalin islands. It's a castle aswell, far bigger than this one. It's close to your own home aswell, atleast closer than my castle in Uruguay. 

Yuta felt to himself the pretentious rambles of the king were in itself endearing, as they probably came from his lifetime of obsessively pursuing power and political gain from which the king made himself bigger and bigger. The casting of evil drew him nearer, for whatever reason, he wanted to stare deep into the eyes of pure evil. The closest on earth could be said to be the king. 

" I would love to see any of the things you could show me. I have always wanted to see the world, I barely know of the places you metioned, but I hope I see them all one day. " Yuta replied thinking quietly about how lucky he felt. Wondering how this could truly be his life, his future. 

Wasn't the king elated listening to yuta praise him. Watching him wander through the main corridor of the house, the sight of a young child strolling through an amusement park for the first time. The king thought little of himself physically albeit he thought, deep down, on the occasion a mirror stepped in front of him that he looked quite fashionable, but his physique was ghostly and rotten enough to disgust any normal human being. But atleast others could appreciate something about himself the evilness hadn't overtaken: his physical wealth, though the king tried not to imagine the possibility yutas fascination with him relied merely on the coins in his bank volt. Or whatever else it was yuta was taken with. 

Yuta seemed done with staring at the house. He cast a glance at the King, coily. Moving towards one of the staircases and latching on to the handle.

" Should we make a toast? You can drink off of my stomach."

"I can what?" the witch king was unable to blush, but he did, violently. His soul even after three thousand years of the most atrocious deeds known to supernatural beings and demons alike wasn't prepared for the casual blunter of the invitation to touch the skin of his desired lover with his lips. So the king blushed violently and gaped at Yuta, stunned.  
Yuta kept staring back, and as the king made no move he decided to do it himself. He approached him so casually cruel in the spite of teasing a lover. Took his hand and lead him into the other room, the kings cape dark and dominant swishing through the aile next to him. He reached what could be called a drawing room and started looking through the cabinets and the drawers posessed. Finally he found an old bottle of a dark unknown liquid. The colours barely known to men, well it was purple. He poured himself a glass and left the bottle. Next he searched for an empty surface. The green velvet sofa. He smirked over his shoulders at the devoted king and drank most of the liquid. 

He threw the glass at his side, which somehow didn't break said piece of delicate material and immediatly removed his jacket. He took another glance at the king before pulling his shirt over his arms leaving only the shiny pale skin on his lean body on display. The king couldn't see the blush that fainted on yuta's cheeks, as even one who is a professional tease will still be embarrased sometimes. The King was however quite distracted by the outline of yuta's silhoutte. He wasn't sure what do next but he sure would have gladly drank anything yuta would pour him wherever the pourring would occur. He was as they say bewitched. 

Yuta turned around in all the glory of his exposed nipples and made him self comfortable in the sofa, his jawline was gleaming in the candlelight and the Witch king could not believe anything more beautiful than him had ever stood before him, so wild and lovely at the same time.  
"So am i gonna have to pour it on myself? " Yuta asked in his cool tone, as with everything he did or said, cool was the word to describe it.The witch king didn't knew where to look. Yuta's tiny waist, his decently well plowed arms, the intense and focused gaze, the lower end of his stomach quietly approaching an area so dark and so holy his mouth was watering at the thought of it. The witch king grabbed the bottle wordlessly and followed his own master. Unable completely to enunciate and digest the hands on the stomach of the other, which belonged to other himself, and were simply touching, and teasing the skin that begged to be devoured and enslaved, had the witch king possessed a healthy functioning body it would be completely on fire, his banister higher than all the sails on the sea, the king could imagine being the owner of the hand touching such delicate sensuous skin and imagine the tiny hairs and the cold and the feel of it.Being so close to such perfection was a way to get closer to god. He told himself, he had to center himself spitirually, and he could do it on yuta's thin waist.  
So as Jesus bathed the feet of his disciples, the witch kingof angmar feasted on the skin of his lover and the purple coloured alcohool , knowing himself to be completely unworthy of the perfect and sensuous being half lying in front of him,staring at him amused by his actions. Were there any words to describe the most perfect moment of his life circa the five thousand years he had been experiencing himself in different worlds when he took the lower left part of Yuta's abdomen into his lips and his soul was whole again, his body created unto itself lips which belonged to a long gone version of himself he thought was gone. And yuta touched him, somehwere he didn't knew existed within his soul. As he looked at him with his half eyed glaze, his soft dainty hands touching the kings cheeks, yuta looked in love ,and told him to take him.

And so the witch King learned the yuta he loved existed not within yuta himself but within his own crippled being as his perception of yuta was too perfect for it to be the objective of reality and what he saw was merely a product of his own deranged perception. And later on the memories of this encounter would wane with the greatest despairs found in his soul slowly degrading yuta out of his own pure being and into an even bigger fragment of the witch kings souls greatest forms of desesperation and sorrow.

And as this being was depicting an image yuta himself would describe as the vision of evil and debauchery, it meant to him something else. He had been faithful to thruth, and to reason, to the axiom of "thou shall not harm others", for he believed these things would protect him against not evil but from pain.Not just to himself but of others aswell, as it would in the same way allow others to evolve into something better, something that was beyond his own imagination as it was the way of life to spark at it's own will unbestown to us all what fabrics it was made of. 

The downside to this way of life was the safety he so procured hindered him from life itself. And as thankful as he was from bearing life painlessly he was reckless about his own life at times. Reckless because his own life was more of an asset that he possessed rather than an experience he was trying to enrich. And he had observed others perfoming reckless acts or acts of cruelty and he had not understood, how they could have done so. He hadn't gotten into trouble and he was sure he never would, as he was always going to ardently try to protect himself. But somehow others moved on and created something of themselves, in the same way he believed they would've had they merely existed as beings living in the truth of their world.

He never meant to be cruel like he had seen others be. But since he was now faced with the depiction of evil, and he was watching fade into the complete opposite, into the light it was logical he supposed that evil had something to do with life itself. Borne from evil you coud create life all the same. Was that the lesson he had missed....

As the being he once was dissipated into thin air, his melted fangs digging into the purplish toned skin of next to yuta's hips, he became somehow himself. From whichever place the essence of his youth, the purity of his faded heart, and the innocence of his dreams lied, he had been once again reconnected with . The pale skin was shedding,the dark cape slidding down from his back, his throath choking from finding oxygen yet again. He was human. 

Yuta was eyes locked into the witch kings mouth. No longer the witch king but a seemingly rather lovely looking human, one whom he might feel a connection to. Yuta was determined to feel something that day. Something more than what kept draggging him through the valley of the shadow of death, and something more than physical satisfaction. Afcorse obscene wealth and pleasure are tempting, but they won't rescue u from the void within the universe expands itself out of. It's embedded into something that noone can truly understand....the fabric of life...the feelings u have when something spiritually enlightening happens to you. All his dreams were gone, his soul was soon to follow.

He took the witch kings chin in hands to really look at him. He had truly become beautifil. His skin was no longer grey, engrained in wrinkles and ruggled like the skin of a furless cat, but a light colour, perfectly chiseled, his eyes had become big and were shaped like an almond, his lips were red and plump, and his chin strong, angled. What does it mean when a monster turns into a piece of art. Perhaps that is just the way of life, for every being, in the end, is a monster, taking something from someone whatever it may be, even if such a thing is space. 

Yuta couldn't wait still anymore. The witch kings lips were screaming at him desesperatly. The focus of his eyes went slightly above, to the dark endless glow in the witch kings new eyes. And he craved more, so much more. Out of curiosity, he just needed to know what the witch king tasted like, and felt like. Determined, he frowned as he pushed thee king away with his arms, instantly afterwards cracking a small grin at him, provocatively, like he knew he could hurt the king, and no harm would come undone, the king would only crave himmore, and perhaps be amused. And the king sure felt his confidence leaping out of yutas expression, into the kings willing submission. 

Yuta stoop up from the sofa they were both on, leaving the king to his stresses, took a glass filled with liquid and started heading towards the large spiral stairs, right next to the doorway.The witch king , on all fours, dazed, turned to the left to look. He could distinguish from a far the sound of yuta going up every staircase, and asking him in a consistent loud tone " are you coming or not?" to which he was left redder than he had been before. The witch king was starting to feel embarrased at himself, and at how a human being could provoque in him such sentiments and emotions from which he could hardly countain himself and could gigle about for hours, gushing little a small child. Afcorse, some might consider not a human afterall.

So the witch king tried to get himself together, in the wrecks of his embarrased soul. He swallowed and cleaned his sweaty forehead with his palm. Yet again embarrasing. And stood up. He still felt like the old , crusty lumpy, body, with bones that dated centuries and rusty old dead skin and muscles that he had, so he stood up far to fast for the actual body he acquired. he stumbled, but he couldn't fall. He tripped on his first step, still not used to the new facility of movement, but as fast as his body seemed to move on its own, was as fast as he could adapt, so the king kept going. His cape had vanished by now. Nothing had been underneath, which given the circumstances wasn't an issue, but had his body not changed, the national health department might've been requested for assistance. 

He stepped on the stairwell, unaffraid, but not quite. He reached the upper level. There were two corridors, not too far from the banister, diagonally placed against it , and in the center stood two doors with two settings of peonies standing by, erect from marble pieces. The doors had been left wide open, awaiting the witch kings doom, as the whirring sound from the quiet breeze wrappped around the air taking the white curtains from the long winged windowns with them against the dark brown wodden floors. The night was completely dark. So the witch king would have to seek out whom he wished. 


End file.
